bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyin Dalgo
Reyin Dalgo is a young ranger encountered by the party in Welcome to the Show. He is the son of former party member Kross Dalgo. Appearance Being only 12 years old, Reyin is not very tall, standing at only around 4 feet or so, with shaggy brown hair, golden eyes, and his skin has a greenish tint similar to his father. He wears a green top and a darker green jacket, dark blue trousers, brown boots, and a purple scarf. He also wears brown leather gauntlets on his arms, and carries a bow and quiver. Personality Reyin is a very warm-hearted, cheerful soul. While he not the least bit afraid of combat, he clearly prefers being kind and welcoming to others, and he loves meeting new people and making friends. He hates seeing people sad, and when people are hurt or upset, he will go out of his way and even put himself in danger to help. Reyin has little to no fear and will not hesitate to shout down a king if need be to stand up for what is right. Reyin is shown to be very wise for his age. He gives good advice to not only Jalerom, but also to Kross and even to Oin at various points, and has the presence of mind to recognize that different ways of living are merely different kinds of adventures. He is also very considerate, always trying to think of the way other people feel and doing his best to reassure them that things will be alright. Reyin is a very affectionate, loving person. Despite his father's long absence, he still loves him dearly and, even after learning of his father's wrongdoings, wants him to be a part of his life. He is fond of hugs, and easily accepts people as they are, flaws and all. He holds a great value in love and kindness, and will not hesitate to encourage these things in other people. Early Life Reyin's mother died in childbirth, so Reyin never knew her. The pain of that and losing his team caused Kross to leave him with his uncle, so Reyin spent his childhood growing up under his uncle's care. At a young age, he began training with a bow and is already a skilled marksman by the age of 12 years old. Relationships Kross Dalgo Kross is Reyin's father. Despite not being there directly for most of his life, Kross maintains a good relationship with Reyin via letters. Reyin and Kross have a special phrase they share so they will always instantly recognize each other, and when they are together the two spend nearly every moment by each other's side. Kross and Reyin love each other very much, and treasure each other greatly as family. Rose Emeraldsong At their first meeting, Reyin looked at Rose and told her that she was pretty before moving on to the next of his father's friends. As Reyin spent more time with the group, it became obvious that Reyin had developed a crush on the other teenager. Rose did not particularly hold any affections for Reyin, but she did display a sort of fondness, or as much as she is able to for a humanoid, and is grateful when he gives her a gift of rose seeds to plant instead of bringing her cut flowers. Oin Lightbringer Despite Oin's cold demeanor, Reyin has shown nothing but openness and kindness to him, stating that maybe he just needs someone to show him unconditional kindness. Oin is particularly reluctant to come into contact with Reyin due to his curse, indicating that he is fond of the boy. In Faerthurin's pocket dimension manor, the specter outside Oin's room takes the form of Reyin. During season 4, a being who takes on Reyin's likeness begins visiting Oin in his dreams. Trivia * Reyin was originally stated to be six. This was retconned later to make him 12. * Reyin was initially intended to have a much smaller role, but due to popularity was given a more significant place in the story. * Reyin has spoken of two friends, names T'oliver and Amelia, but they have never been seen in-game. Category:Welcome To The Show Character